Sleeping Habits
by pancakesareking
Summary: [Yaoi] Hige and Kiba discuss Kiba’s sleeping habits, and like Hige says, the first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one.


**Title: **Sleeping Habits

**Summary:** Hige and Kiba discuss Kiba's sleeping habits, and like Hige says, the first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one. Fluff.

**Pairing:** Hige/Kiba

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wolf's Rain or any of it's characters.

**Author's Notes:** Well, so many people told me they'd love me if I wrote a Kiba/Hige fic. Now how can I resist temptation like that. This story has no actual setting, just the boys in a city, sleeping somewhere cold and dark and whatnot. There may be no heat, but it is a fluff-safe environment, as far as I am concerned. So, here is the Hige/Kiba fic. May you all cherish it forever.

-**Sleeping Habits-**

When Hige woke up, the first thing he noticed was something pressed against his back. Something really warm, and soft, and.

Purring.

Had he not been such a calm and collected individual, he might have freaked out and jumped up and done something crazy. But he was calm, and collected, and there was something holding him down. Not thinking himself a coward, he held back his yell and looked down.

Slowly.

The denim covered arm strewn over his waist comforted him a little, and the fingers entwined with his own made the worry disappear almost completely.

Damn it all, though, this was the third time he'd woken up to the sound of Kiba purring.

_Purring_.

Taking a deep breath, Hige pulled his hand away from Kiba's . Carefully, he turned over so that he was facing the other wolf. Warm breath washed across his neck. Knees bent slightly and knocked into his own. The light-haired wolf ran a thumb over Kiba's cheek. His eyelashes fluttered, as if he was on the verge of waking, but Hige knew he wasn't, because they almost always did that. Kiba was still a light sleeper, though, and Hige was ready to exploit it for all it was worth.

Then fingers were ghosting over his shoulder, trailing down his arm, and Hige thought Kiba might have been sleep-teasing him again, but that was preposterous. And if there were one trait Hige would have never thought Kiba would posses, it was preposterousness. Those same pale fingers entwined their hands once more, and Hige was practically swooning.

That didn't change the fact that Kiba was purring, though.

Sleeping-Kiba was just so cute, though. Hige didn't really want to wake him up.

"Psst," he whispered into Kiba's ear, brushing his lips softly against the lobe. "Kiba, the city is on fire."

There was a sudden wetness against his throat, and it took Hige a minute to figure out it was Kiba licking him. He shivered, before realizing the purring was growing stronger.

"Kiba."

"Mm?"

"City's on fire." Hige paused. "And, I think you should wake up."

Kiba's watery blue eyes opened slowly, not really focusing on anything at first. "What?"

Hige smiled, and scratched his nose nervously. Kiba was becoming more aware now, although he still looked dead tired. Hige felt bad for that, and let the guilt work it's wonders on him, because Kiba didn't sleep very much. The purring obviously didn't bother Kiba. But then, he probably didn't even know about it.

"What," Kiba asked, looking horribly confused when he didn't see any fire, "was I snoring or something?"

"No. You were, you know, doing it again."

Color rushed into Kiba's cheeks, and he looked down at the ground stonily, because the embarrassment was in his eyes.

_Why is he so embarrassed_, Hige wondered, before understanding dawned on him. _Oh. OH!_ "N-no!" He waved his arms in front of him and smiled nervously. "You weren't doing _that_." If Kiba even heard him, he didn't even acknowledge him. Hige reached forward and put a hand on Kiba's leg. He felt the muscle flex beneath his hand, and warmth rushed into his stomach. "I _like_ it when you do that in your sleep. Heh. You were _purring_ again."

Back to his normal pallor, Kiba was looking at Hige like _he_ was the one purring. Softly, but firmly, he stated, "I don't purr."

"I know that!" Hige declared vehemently. "Wolves growl, and maim, and...travel to paradise. _Kittens_ purr."

"And I'm not a kitten." It sounded suspiciously like Kiba was trying to make a point.

"Yeah, I noticed." Hige was trying to make a point too, though. And he would succeed!

Kiba sat up, and bent one knee so he could rest his elbow on it. He liked to be comfortable when he and Hige bickered. "Look, I may snore. And, well, sometimes your hearing is a bit off."

"Wait. What!?"

"I'm just saying—"

"Oh, I know what you're saying!"

Caught up in shifting around—his butt was cold and sort of going numb—Kiba didn't answer, so Hige took it upon himself to take the silence as the answer. Which was, in retrospect, maybe not the best idea for Kiba.

"I'll prove it!" Hige threw a fist into the air and grinned triumphantly, and maybe a bit evilly.

"How will you do—" To say Kiba was surprised would be an understatement. Hige had done some sort of quick flippy over thing, and was now seated comfortably in Kiba's lap. His hands played idly in his lover's hair, while he leaned forward slowly to catch the perfectly soft-looking lips into a kiss.

A very slow, very perfect, very tired kiss.

At first, Kiba didn't do anything. He focused on how Hige tasted, and the warmth, and just how long Hige's eye lashes were that close up. After he was over the whole studying thing, he wrapped his arms around Hige's back and let his hands dangle loosely, together. Hige opened his eyes, and caramel met sapphire, and he was overcome with some sort of emotion, which was why he pulled away.

And licked Kiba's cheek. Once Hige had completed that task, he peppered Kiba's neck with tiny kisses.

Which was when Kiba began to purr.

Kiba was the first to pull back; his eyes were wide, as if he'd just watched Hige get shocked with a stun gun or something. Naturally, Hige thought it was a bit dramatic.

"I told you."

"Well, what a romantic way to prove a point," Kiba noted drily.

"Yeah. Heh." There was a momentary lapse during which Hige couldn't think of anything to say. "I'm hungry," he finally blurted.

Kiba leveled him with a stare. And just because Hige was sitting in the other boy's lap talking about food while his hands were buried in the wayward fluff ball of Kiba's hair didn't mean he was stupid, or something. Honestly. Kiba could be so judgmental with his stares.

"What?"

"I purr."

A muffled rumbling sound made them both look down at Hige's stomach. He offered a smile and a peace sign and said, "Well, the first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one."

"You're my problem," Kiba accused softly.

"How am I the problem?"

"Well, you're the only one I purr around."

"My mate, the purring wolf."

Kiba glared. "Don't say that so loud!"

"That I'm your mate?"

"No, that were wolves."

"Oh." Hige grinned goofily. "So you're my mate?"

Once more, color washed across Kiba's face. "I—"

Hige laughed, and Kiba seemed comforted by the sound. "Relax! I was just kidding! Sheesh. You really need to learn how to take a joke."

Another rumble from between them caused an awkward silence.

"You need to learn how to shut that thing up." He poked Hige's stomach gently.

"Yeah."

Before they could say anything else to one another, there was an extremely loud whisper from around the corner of their little alcove. "I think they're having a moment, Tsume!"

Then there was hearty laughter, and Tsume appeared. Then he leered. "Well, well, well. We leave you for a few hours, and we come back to this."

Toboe's head peered around the corner, his brown eyes with curiosity and nervousness. He blushed when he saw the position Hige and Kiba were in. "When we left, you two were sound asleep," he told them with a bubble of laughter. His cheeks were still pink, almost the color of his shirt.

Hige waved his hand at them flippantly. "Yeah, yeah. We were just discussing Kiba's sleeping habits."

Toboe look from Hige to Kiba, then back to Hige, and finally to Tsume. "What's he mean, Tsume?"

The older wolf snorted. "You make it sound like I understand them." He paused. "And I don't."

"Oh." Toboe pouted, and watched Hige and Kiba.

Hige leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on the tip of Kiba's nose. Kiba wrinkled his nose, and smiled softly. Then he poked Hige in the stomach. So Hige let out a sound that sounded like a bad rendition of a kittens purr.

Sleeping habits, indeed.

-**The End**-

Oh, what fun! I thought it would be so hard to keep them in character and do a semi-fluffy piece, but it was actually pretty easy, once I got into it. I had so much fun writing this. And, if it doesn't make sense in some parts, I went back and forth so many times, I swear. I get confused by my own writing all the damn time.

And there's a god damned fly in my room, driving my crazy, flying over my computers. One screen, then the other. The damn thing is taunting me. So, it's sort of late, and I'm sort of going to bed. Hope everyone enjoyed the story.

I won't know what you think until you leave a review.

So please, be kind and leave a review.


End file.
